Charlie VS Holby
by Tobiiiaaas
Summary: Charlie Fairhead's world is turned upside down when the Board issue him with a stunning announcement...
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

Charlie Fairhead slammed his paper down in fury as he finished reading the main headline. The paper hit the surface with such force that his coffee sloshed and spilt all over it.

"Damn," Charlie cursed and attempted to wipe the table clean with a damp cloth. Scowling at the headline, it read: NHS TO FACE NEW CUTS TO EMERGENCY DEPARTMENTS, Charlie rose from his seat and donned the familiar blue scrubs of his position. Even without the news of more cuts, today was not destined to be a great day for Charlie and he knew it. Already faced with an understaffed department, Charlie was displeased to discover the sight of Henrik Hanssen hovering by reception.

"Ah Mr. Fairhead we've been expecting you," Hanssen drawled in his posh vocal tones.

"Mr. Hanssen, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Charlie replied sarcastically. Hanssen stared grimly.

"I dislike pointless small talk so let's cut to the chase." Charlie did not like the sound of this and mind did a sudden jump to the article he had read only minutes before. Hanssen lips developed a cruel upturn. "The board would like to see you at one o'clock," with that message delivered Hanssen turned away leaving a worried Charlie rooted to the spot. Then, Hanssen turned to look at him again. "Do you like vomit Mr. Fairhead?" Hanssen asked in his most alarming manner.

"I'm sorry?"

"I believe your first patient of the day has arrived. See you at one o'clock." Charlie looked down at his feet and saw that they were covered in vomit. He groaned.

"Mrs. Fletcher!" Charlie called looking out into the mass of ill and injured patients that made up reception. There was no reply. "Mrs. Fletcher?" Charlie called again. Like clockwork, Mrs. Fletcher responded.

"Is it my turn?" she croaked. Mrs. Fletcher was elderly. She hobbled on her walking stick towards the cubicles, Charlie's offer of a wheelchair had been met with flat but determined refusal.

"Charlie, could you take a look at Mr. Danes in cubicle nine?" Mads asked as Charlie began to examine Mrs. Fletcher. Seeing that he was busy she quickly added, "when you're done with Mrs. Fletcher of course." Charlie nodded. Satisfied, Mads drew the curtains and left.

"So Mrs. Fletcher what seems to be the problem?" Charlie inquired kindly. Mrs. Fletcher winced painfully as she attempted to sit up on her trolley

"It's my chest, my ticker feels all funny," Mrs. Fletcher said in a faint voice. Charlie did his best to make her comfortable while he waited for the doctor to take a look. A short while later Adam burst into the cubicles, perusing his notes.

"Mrs...Fletcher. I'm Dr. Trueman and I shall be your attendant for the foreseeable future."

"As I was just telling this kind gentleman, it's my heart Dr. Trueman. I think it's on the blink."

"Let's take a look at you," Adam said as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck.

Suddenly a loud commotion could be heard coming from cubicle nine. Voices were raised and the sound of medical equipment being kicked over filled the air.

"What the blazes?" Charlie asked as he made his way out of Mrs. Fletcher's cubicle to find out the cause.

"I don't want to sit on this sodding trolley for another second! Do you understand me? I. Am. Sick. And. Tired. Of. Waiting," the disgruntled patient of cubicle nine could be heard saying. Mads was seen to be visibly distressed as the patient flew into another tirade of uncalled for insults. Charlie, always dependable Charlie, came to the rescue.

"Calm down sir. I suggest you calm down right now," Charlie said sternly. The patient responded by spitting at him. "That's not winning you any friends sir, so why don't we just help you back on to your trolley and let us continue treatment."

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for?"

"Tell me," Charlie said plainly.

"Ten bloody hours. Five of which I spent sitting in that ghastly reception and five on this effing trolley!"

"I'm sorry you've had to wait so long but I won't tolerate violent behaviour towards my nurses," Charlie said with force. "So what I suggest is, you get back on the trolley and let us continue with treatment. It shouldn't be much longer." At last the man conceded. "And if I catch you speaking to Mads like that again, you're out. Consider this a final chance," Charlie told him.

The clock struck one o'clock and Charlie found himself waiting patiently outside the board room waiting to be called inside.

"Enter!" called the voice of Chief Executive Officer Mark Williams. Charlie pushed open the door and walked inside. "Sit down," said Mark with a genuine smile. Charlie obliged, shooting a suspicious look at Hanssen.

"Let us get down to it then," said the voice of NHS Trust Chairman, Terence Cunningham. Charlie began to feel more than a little worried. "As you know Holby City has been looking into the best ways to decrease expenditure and regretfully that has meant the loss of some much loved figures."

"Two of whom resigned anyway," Charlie interjected thinking of the recent losses of respected colleagues Connie Beauchamp and Joseph Byrne both of whom had made the decision to resign within weeks of the other.

"Quite," said Hanssen smoothly.

"The fact of the matter is that you're not getting any younger are you Mr. Fairhead," said Cunningham sardonically.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Charlie growled feeling insulted.

"Only that within a short period of time you'll soon be thinking of retirement," interjected Mark quickly.

"I have a granddaughter to raise, I'm not exactly going to seek retirement in the current climate," Charlie replied angrily.

"Charlie, Charlie, please," Mark said.

"What Mr. Williams is desperately trying to avoid telling you is that we have decided to make you redundant Mr. Fairhead," Hanssen interrupted. It took a while for the full force of this announcement hit Charlie. He felt winded, betrayed.

"This just takes the biscuit," Charlie said with fury.

"Mr. Fairhead if there was any other way, we would have taken it," said Cunningham.

"However there wasn't so we went with this idea," Hanssen finished.

"Charlie?" Jay was looking concerned as Charlie stomped down the stairs towards him. "What's up gramps?" Charlie did his best to perfect a smile.

"They're making me redundant," he said, his smile turning into a grimace. Jay was taken aback.

"They're what!" he cried in anguish. "That's ridiculous, you're Charlie Fairhead," Jay continued. Charlie smiled.

"Not any more, Jay. Not any more."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

Nick Jordan stared in outrage as Henry Williams delivered the news. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Now I know he was a popular member of the department but we have to face facts, we have to make cuts and jobs are unfortunately one of them," Henry was saying as Nick fumed.

"A popular member of the department?" Nick repeated incredulously. "Charlie IS the department!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Jordan, the board have made their decision," Henry said, a sense of finality about his voice.

"Charlie was walking these corridors before you were Henry, and he'll be here after you. Mark my words." With that Nick exited Henry's office.

Charlie Fairhead felt odd. Normally he would have been changing into his scrubs but today he was sitting by a duckpond in ordinary clothes. The weather shone brightly, although Charlie felt dark inside. It had been only twenty-four hours since he had heard the abrupt news of his redundancy and it was still sinking in. Breaking a slice of bread into little pieces he threw them into the pond and watched the ducks crowd around. Suddenly the sound of footsteps filled the air around him, looking behind, Charlie was greeted by an old friend.

"This is outrageous," Tess Bateman was telling Nick as he informed the department of Charlie's redundancy. Nick nodded in agreement.

"Henry's not budging. He says the board have made their decision."

"You know what I say to that," said Jay determinedly.

"I dare say I do...and I agree with you. This is outrageous. But there's nothing we can do for Charlie by standing around gossiping." Nick swivelled on the spot and left the stunned department to their musings. Jay turned to Tess.

"You know I'm not going to let them do this to Charlie," he said his eyes glinting with anger.

"Jay!" Tess warned.

"If they get away with Charlie who knows who might be next!" Jay retorted.

"Mr. Brownings needs his dressings changed in cubicle five," Tess handed a patient card to Jay signalling the end of their conversation. Jay sighed, taking the card and marched subdued towards the cubicle.

"How've you been?" Charlie asked fondly. Josh Griffiths, former paramedic, shrugged.

"So, so. The relationship didn't work out in the end."

"I'm sorry about that," Charlie said, genuinely sorry. Josh shrugged again.

"C'est la vie," he said.

"Tell me about it," Charlie replied.

"I'm surprised to see you here at this time Charlie. Shouldn't you be leading the cavalry in to battle right now?" Josh inquired. Charlie beckoned Josh to sit down.

"The board have decided to make me redundant," he said slowly. Josh stared at him in surprise.

"They've done what?" he asked.

"Apparently they don't think I'm up for the job and as I'm nearing retirement anyway I was the obvious choice," Charlie said resignedly. Josh patted him on the back.

"They're fools mate. Absolute fools."

"What have we got?" The usual uproar of resus could be heard as Dixie and Jeff wheeled a patient inside.

"This is Alex Casey, thirty-six, query fractured tib and fib. Says he fell down the stairs," said Dixie urgently. Adam took charge.

"On my count, one, two, three..." they lifted Alex on to the trolley. Dixie and Jeff left the team to do their work. Almost immediately a message came through on their radios.

"...suspected stabbing on Farmead. Police assistance on route."

"3301 all received and mobile," Dixie responded. "Come on," she said to Jeff who looked as if he would rather be somewhere else.

The sound of a flatline heart monitor was ringing in Zoe's ears as she prepared to call for help.

"Can I have some help in here?" she yelled. At once the crash team was ready. "Can I have three milligrams of adrenalin?" Zoe asked, although it was more of a demand. The flatline continued. "Check output," Zoe called.

"Still in VT," came the reply.

"Start chest compressions, lets get her into resus now!" They began to wheel the patient towards resus. "Another two milligrams of adrenalin quick as you can."

"She's gone into a-systole!" said Kirsty gloomily.

"Right, prepare to shock three-sixty," Zoe said.

"Charging three-sixty."

"Stand by."

"Clear!" The heart monitor continued to flatline.

"Again," said Zoe although she knew it was futile.

"Charging three-sixty!"

"Stand by. Clear!" Nothing. Zoe sighed.

"It's over. Everyone agreed?"

"Yes," came the collective reply from all around her.

"Time of death, twelve thirty-three. Thank you everyone."

Charlie and Josh walked through the park, catching up on old times and discussing Charlie's redundancy. Josh was thinking about the reasons given for his friend's dismissal.

"You know there's a case for wrongful dismissal," Josh said slowly. Charlie tried to smile.

"There's no point mate, I'm finished." Josh rounded on him.

"Oh no no no. That's not the Charlie I know! The Charlie I know wouldn't stand for this. The Charlie I know would be fighting that board to the bitter end!"

"I'm not as young as I used to be. I can't afford to fight every battle."

"It's not a question of fighting every battle Charlie!" Josh said exasperatedly. "It's about fighting your own battle. It's about not letting them walk all over you."

"What can I do?" Charlie said sorrowfully.

"You can start by fighting your corner," said Josh.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

'PART THREE'

Terence Cunningham was not a popular member of the Hospital and he knew it. Seen as slimy by a number of NHS staff, all Terence wanted or even cared about was doing his job to the best of his abilities. And if that meant making several enemies here and there, well quite frankly it was a price worth paying for. He sighed. Budget. For all that he loved his job, budget was his least favourite part of it. Contrary to popular belief Terence was not keen on staff being laid off due to lack of funding and actively sought easier methods to ease the deficit. Cunningham sighed again. An email had just arrived in his inbox. He clicked on it. His eyes began to widen with interest. He scanned through the email and clicked off it. Letting the full force of the contents wash over him, he lay back in his swivel chair and began to breathe heavily. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," called Cunningham. The door swung open revealing Henrik Hanssen. Hanssen stepped inside as if he owned the place. Cunningham frowned. "I take it you received the email as well?" Cunningham asked casually. Hanssen's face twisted into a forced smile.

"I have," he said shortly. Cunningham raised his eyebrows.

"Any comments Mr. Hanssen?" Cunningham pressed. Hanssen thought for a moment.

"If Mr. Fairhead is determined to fight this, then I commend him," Hanssen replied.

"You commend him?" asked Cunningham incredulously.

"If Mr. Fairhead is so passionate about his job that he fights our decision to terminate his position, then I do," Hanssen said cooly.

"I take it that if he pursues this line of action, you will be on the hospital's side Mr. Hanssen. I would hate to find your position, shall we say, untenable?" Cunningham threatened.

"If he pursues this line of action Mr. Cunningham, I doubt any of us will be safe. Especially considering your comments at the dismissal..." Hanssen replied stony faced. Cunningham felt white with shock. He thought back to the meeting.

"You mean, he might use the comments I made about his age?'

"That is exactly what I mean. And I don't think anyone will be rushing to defend you," Hanssen said.

Charlie walked into the Emergency Department. Jay greeted him like a long lost friend.

"Gramps! You coming back to work?" he asked hopefully. Charlie sighed.

"Not just yet. I've come to tell you all that I'm going to fight this. All the way."

"Hear, hear," said Big Mac in his thick Welsh accent. Charlie's announcement was met with enthusiastic applause from the team.

"Glad to see I'm popular then," Charlie laughed.

"No, we just want another nurse to lessen the load," mocked Jay. Charlie grinned.

"Thanks Jay."

"On a more serious note though, the sooner your back the better," Jay said solemnly.

"Well it's not going to be an easy task. But I'm willing to take it."

"We'll all be there to support you Charlie," said Nick who had just sidled into view. "This ED sticks together!" The ED cheered at this remark. "Give them hell Charlie," Nick said.

Elliot Hope walked quickly up the stairs to Darwin. As he turned the corner to head up the next flight of stairs, he spotted Charlie heading in the direction of the Board Room. Elliot waved cheerfully as Charlie walked on. Smiling to himself, Elliot carried on. He began to whistle.

A man, no more than twenty years old, dripping in blood from a gash in his forehead moved up to Noel's desk.

"Can I help you?" Noel asked looking up at the man with an expression of wonder.

"I need help."

"Can I take your details?" Noel enquired.

"Jamie Halkirk, Number 14 Farmead Estate."

"Thank you. If you'd like to take a seat, someone will be along to see you shortly." Noel returned to his computer. Jamie winced and sat down at the nearest available seat.

Charlie entered the Board Room. Hanssen, Mark and Cunningham were all seated waiting.

"Thank you for taking the time to see us Mr. Fairhead," Cunningham began icily. "We received your email -|

"Nothing like a good rant," Hanssen interjected.

"Thank you Mr. Hanssen," Mark said quickly. Charlie remained silent. Cunningham waited, then decided it was about time he got to the point.

"We have given your email long and delicate consideration Mr. Fairhead. However it is this Board's unified decision, that we made the right choice in the first place. Therefore we are going ahead with the redundancy." Charlie's mouth fell open. Flabbergasted, he couldn't speak. He tried closing his mouth and opening it again, but no words came out.

"I'm sorry Charlie but there really was no alternative," Mark said. Charlie found his voice at last.

"You're sorry?!" he asked incredulously. "I can't believe you really think this is the right course of action!"

"There was no other viable alternative," Cunningham said.

"No other viable alternative?" Charlie repeated. "You are taking away a nurse from one of the most overstretched departments in the entire hospital! Do you even realise how crazy that sounds."

"Charlie," Mark warned.

"No, I'm sorry Mark this needs to be said. We're already one Doctor down after Ruth's breakdown and now you make matters worse. We need more staff, not less!"

"If we could afford the staff, we would give them to you," Cunningham said.

"I had hoped you would see sense. I'm afraid I'm going to take this further. You'll be hearing from my lawyer." Charlie said angrily.

"Come now Charlie. Is that really necessary," Mark pleaded.

"Absolutely." Charlie shot a dagger-like expression at Cunningham. "I'm sure my lawyer will be delighted to hear your comments on my age." Cunningham shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Charlie sat in the office of his lawyer, Helen Straker, the daughter of Elizabeth Straker with whom Charlie had once worked with many years ago. Helen appeared from behind the door, a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Charlie!" she cried when she saw him.

"Hello Helen," Charlie smiled. He got on well with Helen and it helped that she knew her stuff.

"So what can I do for you today?"

"I want to know if I've a case. Holby are making me redundant, however the Trust Chairman indicated that the main reason was my age. Surely that's grounds for discrimination?"

"It certainly is. You have a case Charlie. A strong case," said Helen sternly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

'PART FOUR'

The room was dark. Almost no light illuminated it from any corner. Two large windows characterised one side of it but the curtains were tightly drawn. In the centre of the room was a medium-sized coffee table with a glass top. The table was covered in all manner of junk including a tablecloth left there since Christmas and pile after pile of books. Not fiction books, but medical journals and economics mostly. Surrounding the table were two sofas and an armchair. These were a reddish colour and mostly empty save for an elderly woman sitting alone on the armchair, her legs swinging back and forth. She coughed violently before taking a large gulp of water from a glass that sat on the table in front of her. She began to shiver although it wasn't cold. Her once thick hair was now thin and wiry but still in the same style as it had been nearly twenty-three years before. Occupying a prime slot on the main wall was a large portrait of Holby City Hospital as it had been in the 1980s. Underneath this portrait lay the mantlepiece and taking centre stage a photo of former Casualty Consultant Ewart Plimmer.

"Charlie..." said Helen Straker as Charlie Fairhead prepared to leave her office. "Can I ask you something?" she said quietly. Charlie nodded as he straightened up his suit jacket. "It's my mother. I don't think she's well. You see we had a falling out a couple of months before Christmas and I haven't seen her since. I tried to go round to her house but she refuses to let me in, yet I can hear her coughing. You wouldn't go round and see her would you?" Helen finished sounding hopeful. Charlie managed a faint smile.

"Of course I will," he said. Helen burst in to tears. "Hey, it's alright. Don't cry," Charlie tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Charlie, lord knows what you must think of me but it's just mother. You know? I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her and I never got the chance to say goodbye."

"I understand. I'll go see her this afternoon," Charlie decided.

"That means so much to me Charlie, thank you," a teary Helen said.

Elizabeth Straker reclined in her armchair coughing and spluttering. She wheezed in pain as she reached out for a glass of water but her hands could not grasp it and the glass toppled over, spilling water everywhere. Elizabeth let out a gasp. She was very weak. A shadow of her former self. Listening intently, she heard a knock at her front door.

"Hello? Elizabeth? Mrs. Straker? It's Charlie Fairhead, can I come in?" Charlie called concernedly. Elizabeth called out faintly.

"Do come in Charlie." Charlie pushed on the door and discovered it was unlocked. He stepped inside. Walking through the hallway he made his way into the living room where Elizabeth sat. Charlie was shocked at what he saw. Elizabeth looked incredibly frail, she had aged a lot since the last time Charlie had seen her.

"Oh Elizabeth what have you done to yourself?" Charlie said his eyes looking at her kindly.

"Charlie, it's good to see you," she said before dissolving into a fit of coughing. "It's been a long time," she managed after several minutes of splutters.

"More than twenty-three years," Charlie said and attempted a small laugh.

"Has it really been that long?" Elizabeth asked. "Helen often speaks of you..." Elizabeth stopped mid-sentence, clearly talk of her daughter was painful. Then she looked up at Charlie quizzically. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"Helen sent me. She's worried about you," said Charlie honestly. Elizabeth let out a small noise that sounded rather like "pah!" Charlie frowned. He looked up at the photograph of Ewart. "You miss him," Charlie said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. Elizabeth's face lit up at this.

"Very much so," she said wheezily. "I was in America when I heard the news of his death," she recollected. "I cried for days, quite unlike me."

"You had some good times with Ewart," Charlie said.

"He could be a right old pain in the backside though," said Elizabeth. Charlie laughed.

"I remember Megan telling him off for using his walkman on the ward."

"Ah yes, Megan. How is she these days?" Elizabeth asked. Charlie fell silent, his face sunken and gloomy. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed.

"She died last year," Charlie finally managed.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth coughed.

"Enough of memories though, how are you?" Charlie asked. Elizabeth coughed again. "Would you like some water?" Charlie inquired.

"Please." Charlie picked up the glass that still lay on its side and found his way to her kitchen. He poured water from the tap into the glass and rinsed it out. Satisfied that the glass was slightly cleaner, he filled it up again and brought it back to Elizabeth.

"Here you go," he said handing the glass to Elizabeth. She made to take the glass but her hand could not hold it. Charlie tilted the glass so that Elizabeth could have a drink. It was a demeaning procedure for a once proud woman.

"I'm sorry Charlie. Life hasn't been good for me of late."

"You need to go to hospital," Charlie said sternly. Elizabeth wretched.

"I don't want to go Charlie," she pleaded.

"You're seriously ill Elizabeth."

"I know what I am. And I'm not going anywhere."

"If that's what you want, I can't force you. But why not give Helen a call?"

"Leave it Charlie please. I don't want to see her. I don't want her to see me like this," Elizabeth said painfully.

"Never leave it too late. You never know how long you have," Charlie urged. Elizabeth raised her hand to her mouth and coughed once more. It was even more harsh sounding than before. As she drew her hand away, Charlie saw that there were tiny speckles of blood. "That's it I'm calling an ambulance."

"Please Charlie!"

"You're coughing up blood Elizabeth. You need urgent attention!" Charlie replied severely. After a few more seconds of coughing, Elizabeth finally relented. Charlie dialled 999 on his mobile. As he did so, Elizabeth began to shake in her seat, her whole body seemingly shifting before she suddenly lay stock still. Then she lent over the side of the armchair and vomited. However it was purely a puddle of blood. Charlie got out a tissue and wiped around her mouth for Elizabeth was now too weak to do it herself.

"I'm sorry..."

"Ambulance please..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

'PART FIVE'

Charlie sat beside Elizabeth's bed on ITU. She was stable but things were looking bleak. Charlie was sleeping, his snores mingling with the beeps of the heart monitor. Behind him the doors were flung open as Helen came storming into the room visibly distressed. She strode over to Charlie who was still snoring loudly.

"Charlie? Charlie?" she whispered into his ear. Charlie awoke with a start. Yawning, he stretched and looked up at Helen.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," he said finishing lamely. Helen smiled loosely.

"How is she?" she asked softly.

"It doesn't look good I'm afraid," Charlie replied. "She's stage four lung cancer."

"Stage four?!" Helen repeated incredulously. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"You'd have to ask her that yourself," Charlie said.

"If she ever wakes up," Helen said, shooting a glance at Elizabeth who was sound asleep. "What happened? When you went round?" Helen inquired.

"We were talking. It was so stupid, she was obviously very ill but refusing treatment. I only got her here because she collapsed." Charlie felt like he had failed in some way. "I wish I could have done more," he finished.

"You did enough Charlie, thank you," Helen told him kindly. "She's so frail..." Helen sighed heavily. "You ready?"

"What for?" Charlie asked, looking surprised.

"Your case of course," Helen said with a small laugh. "You've got ten minutes."

"Ten minutes!" Charlie leapt up out of his seat and straightened his suit. He had known the case began today last night, and had slept in his suit to save time in the morning.

"Let's go," said Helen.

"All rise!" They were in the Magistrate's Court of Holby. Charlie knew the place well, having supported many friends and colleagues over his long service. "Charlie Fairhead VS Holby City Hospital." "Who speaks for the plaintiff?"

"I do," said Helen.

"You are?"

"Miss Helen Straker."

"Who speaks for the defendant?"

"Mr. Peter French." Charlie was seated nervously Josh sat next to him, providing moral support.

"You'll win, don't worry," Josh said encouragingly to Charlie.

"I'm glad I've got your support," Charlie replied.

Elizabeth's condition began to deteriorate. The heart monitor's beeps turned into erratic beeps at a quickening pace until it flatlined. The nurse on duty quickly pushed the panic button and almost immediately the crash team appeared, ready.

"Start chest compressions!" "She's in VT!"

"Ready defib!"

"Charging three-sixty!"

"Ready?"

"Clear!" Elizabeth continued to flatline. The sound of the beeps rang in their ears.

"She is not dying today!" the Doctor shouted. "I promised Charlie!" "Charge again, three-sixty!"

"Charging."

"Ready."

"Clear!" The flatline returned to a more regular beat.

"That's better."

Charlie stood in the stand, facing the crowd. He felt nervous, unsure of what to say. The whole process felt daunting as Peter French probed him with detailed questioning. Once the questioning was complete Charlie relaxed as Helen stood up.

"How did you feel when you were told you were being made redundant?" Helen asked.

"I felt angry. It took me by surprise, so I guess I felt shocked," Charlie answered.

"Would it be fair to say that you felt betrayed?"

"I guess so," Charlie said uncertainly.

"Did they give a reason to why they were making the decision?"

"Yes, they indicated it was due to my age."

"They indicated it was due to your age," Helen repeated for maximum effect. The judge reclined in his chair, deep in thought. "No further questions."

"You may step down," the judge said to Charlie. "Session adjourned. We reconvene in two hours. Thank you."

Charlie and Helen headed back to the hospital. They raced up to ITU.

"How is she?" Charlie asked the Doctor as they flung the door open.

"She went into VT but we were able to get her heart rhythm back to normal," the Doctor told them calmly. "The outlook I'm afraid is poor. If she goes again, I'm not sure if we'll be able to bring her back."

"We understand thanks," Charlie told him. Helen pulled up a chair and sat beside her mother. Elizabeth was awake.

"Hello mother," Helen said softly.

"I don't want you here," Elizabeth said sternly but frail-like. Helen felt like she had been smacked in the face.

"You don't mean that. Whatever's happened in the past, I'm sorry."

"I told you not to involve her," Elizabeth said to Charlie. "She can't see me like this!"

"Elizabeth she knows about your condition. I had to tell her," Charlie said.

"So you know," Elizabeth said to Helen.

"I know," Helen was crying silently. "How could you leave it so long?"

"I didn't mean to," Elizabeth coughed. "Things just got on top of me."

"That's no excuse mother. You should have gone to a Doctor as soon as you felt ill!"

"I'm sorry Helen..." The heart monitor began to beep erratically.

"Mother?" Helen looked panic-stricken. "Someone help her!" The crash team were ready. Charlie, realising that Helen was in a lot of emotional pain, took her by the hand and kept her out of their way.

"You're no good to her in their way," he told her. In the background they could hear the sounds of the crash team desperately trying to resuscitate Elizabeth. "Perhaps its best if we wait outside," Charlie said. He led her out of ITU. Helen's cries turned into sobs. Inside ITU the crash team continued to work tirelessly. After twenty minutes of chest compressions, the nurse turned to the Doctor.

"She's a-systole."

"I think we should stop," said the Doctor unhappily. "We've lost this battle." Outside ITU, Helen could make out the sight of the crash team beginning to stop. She yelled out.

"No! They can't stop. I won't let them!"

"I'm really sorry Helen. They did the best they could."

"I'm scared Charlie. What do I do?"

"You have to be strong. Elizabeth wouldn't have wanted you to fall apart." Charlie looked through the door into ITU and at Elizabeth who lay unmoving on her bed.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	6. Chapter 6

'PART SIX'

The rain pounded down upon the coffin as they lowered it into the grave. Charlie and Helen stood beside it, huddling under an umbrella. Besides the Vicar, they were the only ones who had come to pay their respects to Elizabeth Straker. Helen stared tearfully up at Charlie.

"I thought more people would show up," she said almost choking on her words. Charlie attempted to smile as he replied,

"She kept herself to herself. Besides many of the people who she worked with are no longer with us. Ewart, Megan..." At the mention of Ewart, Helen's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"Ewart? That wouldn't have been Ewart Plimmer would it?"

"That's the fellow," Charlie said with a twinkle in his eye. Helen thought about it for a while.

"Mother used to always go on about him, drove father crazy," at this Helen let out a small chuckle. "She had a picture of him on the mantlepiece. I wish I could have met him. Mother always said how wonderful he was, a true asset to Holby Casualty. He was the Consultant I believe?"

"That's right, Holby's first Casualty Consultant. He was pretty much our founding father in a way. Without Ewart, we would never have survived more than a year! Oh Megan used to give him such a telling off and Elizabeth during the year they worked together." Charlie was smiling properly now, thinking of these pleasant memories. He turned to Helen. "I do miss the old team you know," he said.

"Mother never said what happened to him," Helen said inquiringly. Charlie sighed.

"He was never that careful about his health. He suffered a heart attack around Christmas 1987 which he survived but Ewart was stubborn. He didn't make enough changes to his work level and as the stress mounted he fell victim to a second heart attack in November 1988. It wasn't second-time lucky for Ewart." Charlie could remember vividly in his mind the day Ewart had died. He had been inspecting a ward after comforting Megan and collapsed alone...The Vicar turned his head towards them. He began the final part of the service.

"...Ashes to Ashes, dust to dust..." Helen wiped the tears from her face.

"Thank you for being here with me Charlie. You don't know how much it means. And it was nice to finally hear how wonderful Ewart was. I see now why mother adored him."

"It was nice to talk about it," Charlie said thoughtfully. "We'd better get moving, we're due in court in half an hour..."

"And so life goes on..."

Henrik Hanssen was deep in conversation with Terence Cunningham, they hovered on the stairs that led to the Board Room. Cunningham looked uncomfortable.

"What do you mean it's not going well?" Cunningham was asking Hanssen furiously. "I hired the best lawyer in Holby!"

"I'm afraid the judge just isn't on your side. Not from what I've seen," Hanssen told him cooly.

"Well we've got to make sure the ruling is in our favour. If it backfires..."

"It's your job on the line..." Hanssen was smiling. Cunningham began to sweat.

"You agreed to the redundancy!"

"You initiated the entire process. Good day," Hanssen strode away down the stairs. Cunningham called after him.

"When's the ruling?" Not looking back or stopping, Hanssen replied,

"Three O'Clock Mr. Cunningham. Three O'Clock." Cunningham could almost sense the glee in which Hanssen said this.

"Insufferable git," he said under his breath. He checked his watch. It read two-fifty three. "Bugger!" Cunningham began to dash up the stairs to the Board Room. An Emergency Meeting had been called for three o'clock. Cunningham had a feeling he knew what would be the likely outcome if they lost the case. Don't worry, he told himself. There's no way Fairhead can win. Not if the judge seriously considers the current climate. Fairhead was old hat anyway, even if he did win it didn't take a genius to work out that'd he probably leave in a couple of years.

The clock struck three. Charlie and Helen sat in the court room. Josh and Nick had come along for support and were seated behind. Seated right at the back was Jay. He had his fingers crossed behind his back. There was no way Charlie would lose, Jay thought to himself. No way. Helen nudged Charlie and whispered into his ear.

"I hope my closing was alright Charlie..."

"It was excellent thank you," Charlie whispered back. "How much longer is it going to be?" As he said it the back door swung open and the Judge sidled into view.

"All rise!" They rose. Charlie's heart began to pound, this was it. His future at Holby rested on this Judge's decision. His heartbeats began to time with the ticking of each second on the clock. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump...The Judge cleared his throat.

"Having examined the testimonies given by both parties. I have made my decision." The doors at the front of the courtroom suddenly flew open. Hanssen marched inside and took a seat next to Jay. Jay looked at the Director of Surgery with unease. The Judge took a sip of water and cleared his throat once more. "As I was saying, I have examined the testimonies closely and made my decision." Silence.

Cunningham was sat in front of the Board feeling particularly anxious. The clock ticked past three O'Clock and still there was no word from Hanssen. Mark faced him with a steely look. He open his mouth.

"I never wanted to fire Charlie in the first place."

"You can't backpedal now Mr. Williams!" Cunningham was beginning to feel isolated. Everywhere he turned, people were covering their backs.

"Only you, Mr. Cunningham, have been enthusiastic about this decision from the word go. If it backfires on us, the spotlight is on you," Mark warned. Cunningham began to utter a retort, then bit his lip. "Wise, Cunningham," Mark said simply. Mark was enjoying this, finally being able to get one over on the irredeemable Cunningham.

Charlie was still waiting for the final decision. The silence becoming unbearable as the Judge perused his notes.

"Come on," he muttered under his breath. Helen frowned at him.

"I know it's frustrating, but we'd better not rush him. Judge's are fickle," she whispered. "They're known to change their minds if irritated." The decision came suddenly.

"Judgement in favour of the plaintiff." Charlie breathed again. "I order that Holby City NHS Trust reinstate Mr. Fairhead as Clinical Nurse Manager immediately."

"Thank you so much," Charlie said to Helen.

"I also require that damages are paid to Mr. Fairhead in the sum of twenty-five thousand pounds." Charlie's mouth fell open. It had never been about the money but he had never in his wildest dreams expected this outcome.

"I don't want it," he said to Helen. In the background Hanssen was talking animatedly into his mobile.

"Well, well, well," Mark finished his call and turned to face Cunningham. "Charlie won."

"Oh..." Cunningham was cornered.

"That's not all, the trust has also been ordered to pay Charlie damages of twenty-five thousand pounds." Cunningham's feet began to twitch. The Board could see the anxiety written all over his face. "I'm afraid Mr. Cunningham that your position has just become untenable." Cunningham realised at that very second that his time was up. Each member of the Board was looking at him, their stares boring into him. Mark curled his lips with glee. "Anything to say Mr. Cunningham?" he asked. Cunningham knew what they wanted him to say. He wasn't going to let them win. "Either you make the decision or we do," Mark urged him. Sighing, Cunningham took the plunge.

"This is unfair. However, you leave me no choice. I resign!" The words echoed around the room. Cunningham packed up his briefcase and swiftly exited. The Board stared after him.

"I'm sorry about that, nasty business," Mark said.

Charlie arrived back at the hospital with his entourage of Josh, Nick, Helen and Jay. Jay ran into the department first.

"Is it ready?" he asked Big Mac.

"All shipshape and ready to dazzle," Big Mac replied with a grin.

"Excellent, he's about to come in. Everyone take positions." The doors opened and Charlie, Josh, Nick and Helen walked inside. For Josh, this was his first walk inside the department in nearly four years. As they made their way up to Noel's desk, Jay pressed play on the CD-player that Big Mac had provided. Angels began to blast out of it. Jay turned to Big Mac. "I said anything but that song."

"Sorry, that's all I could find." Charlie was beaming. He patted Jay on the back.

"Thanks Jay."

"We couldn't let you return without some sort of celebration," Jay told him. Nick tapped the desk for attention.

"Drinks will be in the pub at the end of the shift, courtesy of Charlie. Seeing as he's now got some cash, he can stop being such a tightwad."

"Watch it Nick," Charlie said with a laugh. He looked behind him as the afternoon sun slowly set into evening. As the music continued to play, Cunningham strode past them without uttering a single word. "Where's he off to?" Charlie asked.

"You haven't heard?" Jay said. "Cunningham resigned."

"Word is, his position became untenable after you won," Big Mac interjected.

"Good riddance," Charlie said. He looked at Helen. "Thank you so much, I would never have won without you." Helen grinned and then gave a happily befuddled Charlie a great big hug.

THE END


End file.
